Just a Taste
by WarriorCatSwagg
Summary: Pinkie never thought about love, or wanted it overall. She feels guilty when she finds herself falling under its spell when someone extremely unexpected enters her life. Rated T for swearing and minor sexual themes... (All characters are human)
1. Chapter 1

She arose from her bed with her curly magenta hair a mess. Her sheets, pajamas and walls were all different shades of pink. She stretched and yawned and immediately pranced to the window. Her face lit up and her blue eyes widened at the sight. The roofs of the houses outside appeared to be covered in fluffy white sheets of snow. Oh how she admired the winter season. She loved the holidays, the carols and of course the weather.

"Oh my goodness! Gummy, look! We got snow!" The girl exclaimed with a wide smile. A small green four legged creature with purple eyes emerged from under the bed. It appeared to be her pet, a baby alligator. He had no teeth, only gums; hence the name Gummy. The girl continued to stare outside for a while but then began to get ready for the upcoming day. Gummy just decided to go back to sleep in his place under the bed.

"Pinkie Pie!" An adult female voice called from the level underneath her. "We'll be opening the bakery soon!"

"Yes Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie Pie replied to the voice's owner. With that said, she began to search for clothes to wear for the day. The bakery where she worked and lived didn't have a strict dress code. She ended up wearing a black tank top with a hot pink pleaded skirt. After she finished getting knots out of her hair, she slipped on some black thigh highs and ballet flats. She checked herself out in the mirror one last time and started to clean her room; which was covered in pink of course. She found her spending money in her wallet on her dresser and stuck it in her bra for safe keeping.

Pinkie hummed a happy tune as she made her way downstairs to the main part of the bakery. She automatically smelled the fresh pastries as she did every morning and felt right at home. She put her apron on and took her spot at the cash register.

Most of her work days were primarily the same. She saw the same faces and they purchased the same items. Pinkie knew the majority of the people that lived in this small town. Like, Derpy who always purchased some sort of muffin, having a weird obsession with them. She'd greet them with a friendly smile and wave.

However today was different. Today, HE showed up. He opened the door and stepped into the small bakery, wearing that same smirk he always did. Just 10 feet away from the counter stood the infamous Discord himself. His amber eyes glowed and seemed to sparkle from where Pinkie could see him.

What could he possibly want after all the trouble he's caused? Why was he here? The only thing fun he had done was making chocolate rain. Pinkie sighed and tried her best not to make any eye contact. He just stood there and looked around… When he spotted Pinkie, he smirked even more.

"Hello, Darling." Was all he said when he looked over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Discord…" Pinkie said quietly. She felt her knees tremble. Discord chuckled.

"Who else would it be, dear?" He said smirking. Chills started to run up and down Pinkie's spine. _Why does he always make me do that? _

"Please…Don't call me that." Pinkie mumbled as he started to approach her. Maybe it was his eyes his piercing amber eyes; or his shaggy hair that went in every direction. Maybe it was his formal attire, his sly voice. Pinkie couldn't quite figure it out. He made her feel different, even though he tried to take over the world more times than one. Good thing Pinkie and her friends possessed the Elements of Harmony within them to defeat Discord. Princess Celestia allowed him to stay in town since he had learned to behave himself.

"Hello, Pinkie. Miss element of laughter." Discord smiled gently holding Pinkie's chin. Pinkie felt shaky once again. _What's wrong with me?! I'm supposed to hate him. HATE HIM._

"Hi… Um what can I get you?" Pinkie asked pushing his hand away making sure she was somewhat gentle. She put on a plastic smile. Discord hunched his shoulders.

"I want nothing to eat, dear. I just wanted to visit you. You are my favorite element, after all."

"Visit me?! But we're practically sworn enemies…" Pinkie said raising an eyebrow. She felt glad the bakery would be closing soon and not many people remained inside.

"That's in the past, dear." He said sweetly. Pinkie only nodded. "When do you get off from work?"

"We'll be closing very soon." Pinkie told him. He smiled.

"Great. Maybe we could walk around or something. There's snow everywhere." Discord was being… pleasant. For once he wasn't attempting to play mind games with her_. Maybe he just wanted to be friendly? I love making friends. _

Pinkie sighed. "That sounds fine to me, Discord." Even saying his name made her feel weird. Half of her didn't trust him. However, she didn't fret because Pinkie knew that if he caused trouble, he'd be turned into stone again.

The remaining customers of the day came, purchased, left. Discord patiently waited without any crude remarks. He stood by the counter next to the party animal. At times they made small conversation. Pinkie began to warm up and became less tense. She acted like her normal self. She felt that her and Discord were bonding somehow…

"What's your favorite food?" Pinkie asked him with a smile. Discord looked at the ceiling to show that he was in deep thought.

"Cotton candy… I love that stuff." He admitted. "Your hair looks a lot like it, actually…" He told her.

Pinkie smiled. "Thanks! I get that a lot and cotton candy is so delicious! I've got to admit cupcakes are my favorite food in the whole entire world and universe! They're sweet and so much fun to make…"

Discord sighed as he listened to the hyper girl go on and on about desserts. He liked how random and spontaneous she acted. He knew they'd get along just fine. He started focusing on her appearance a bit more. Blue eyes, pink hair… Nice figure, cute squeaky voice. _Shit… when did she get this attractive? _She had a clear, perfect fair skin tone. Most of all, she had a very nice chest.

"…that's when I first started working here!" She concluded with that signature giggle and snort. Discord managed to smile at her antics. He found them cute.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie you are so random…" He began. "I love it."

Pinkie's cheeks turned pink and she messed with her hair a bit. "Thanks I get that a lot…"

"Closing time!" Mrs. Cake's voice called and she walked from the kitchen with Mr. Cake following behind. They were dressed warmly and bundled up in coats. "We're going to pick up the babies from daycare. Is your friend ordering anything?"

"No, ma'am he's just hanging out." Pinkie told her. The lady nodded.

"Alright, behave yourselves…" Mrs. Cake said with a stern but playful look as she flipped the sign to closed and exited with her husband. When the door shut a cool breeze swept through the entire downstairs. There was an eerie silence with their leave as pinkie removed her apron and hung it on the hook by the door. Discord decided to break the silence.

"What did she mean by 'behave ourselves'?" He blinked a few times. Pinkie stopped in her tracks.

"I don't know… Well I do, but I'm not sure why she'd think that…." Pinkie admitted.

"Well… we're of the opposite sex and um, you're not ugly..." Discord stammered. He tried to call her pretty but, in an indirect way.

Pinkie turned around to look at him. "So you're calling me pretty?" Pinkie Pie asked in curiosity. Discord nodded. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Pinkie ran over to him and gave him a hug so big that it made him fall over. She was now straddling him at his waist hugging him tightly, not caring that she was in a skirt. Discord hugged back by putting his hands by her waist. He breathed a little harder inhaling her scent. _Cotton candy… _She arose from the hug but Discord kept his hands where they were.

"No one has called me pretty before…" Pinkie told him in a calmer tone.

"Wow… you are though. That's coming from a male." Pinkie blushed as he said this.

Discord noticed the position she was in. She kept fidgeting a certain way… Right against his… _Ugh she keeps moving! I hope she doesn't notice… _Discord tried his best to take away the urge to pin her down and kiss her.

"Oh no I'm sorry! I was sitting on you!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed getting up instantly. She held out a hand to help up her new friend.

"I didn't mind at all, dear." He told her. "We're still walking around, right?"


End file.
